The Love of My Life
by shaggzgurl
Summary: Anabell meets some people she had never expected. This has Dark Lotus (Insane Clown Posse) in it. So if you don't like them, well, don't read it.
1. At The Office

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Dark Lotus.

Some one once told me that every one in this world had a purpose. They told me that some day all people find their purpose and they realize why God put them on Earth. I told that person they were crazy. The next week my mother died on the couch while we were watching tv. Doctors didn't know what she died of. I never got say good-bye to the crazy lady who told me all those things. My father explained to me that God gives life and then he takes life, you just never know when he'll take your life. I was 9 when both my parents died, my father died only two months after my mother did. The foster people found out about my aunt in Detroit and shipped me off to her. I went from a big city girl to a small town girl.

My aunt had two friends who had sons. The two boys were best friends and always picked on me when we were kids. I was the same age as the younger one and two years younger then the older one. The older one was the one that was nice to me. The older ones name was Joe. Every one called him Big J. Most every one had a name that started with J and some of them had the same name. The younger one was the meanest to me, his name was Joey. Every one just called him by his name. When I told my aunt how the boys treated me she told me that when boys pick on you it is because they like you and they want to go out with you. When I asked her what that meant she told me that when you go out with a boy you kiss him. I told her that was nasty, but in the back of my head I think I actually liked the idea. But not with Joey.

Anabell Lee. That's my name. But every just called me Bell. No one ever really knew my name, it was just Bell. Although now I go by my full name, my job kind of requires it. I'm a lawyer. A damn good one too. I spent most of my life watching my aunt get cheated out of her money because she couldn't afford some one to help her keep her money safe. But I don't just help people that are like my aunt, I know that is what you are thinking, and now you are thinking 'what?' right? I help every one.

"You told me you need the best. Well I can get you the best." My boss Todd said to the man sitting in a chair in font of his desk. The man looked to be middle aged, at least 6 foot, 250 pounds, blonde hair, not married, and brown eyes. "Good, cause I think we are going to need the best to get those four out of jail." Said the man in the blue siut. My boss stood to his full height which was about 6'2" and fixed his brown hair and pulled on the left sleeve of his grey suit jacket. I fixed my purple jacket top and smoothed out my matching skirt. I opened the large oak door and walked in. "Ahhh, just the woman I was looking for." Todd said and his blue eyes traveled over me and a shiver of disgust ran up my spine. "Woman?" The man asked and turned in his chair to look at me and I put on a professional smile. He seemed like a pig, but I couldn't let the thought bother me so I pushed it to the back of my head. "Anabell Lee. Out best lawyer." Tod said with a smile on his face. "I wouldn't say best, but the job is correct." I said trying to seem bashful. "But she's a woman!" The man exclaimed. 'Good eye.' I thought. He stood up and looked at Todd. "Yes, but she is one of our best." Todd tried to explain. "We need a male. Shaggy, Monoxide, Jamie, and J will have her trapped in every corner trying to get her into bed!" The man exclaimed. "She can hold her own." Todd said. "No, get another lawyer. I don't think she would be a very good lawyer anyway." The man said and I stormed from the room. As I turned my long back hair whipped me in the face.

TBC... 


	2. At The Jail

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Lotus members.  
Chapter two

"Sexist pig!" I yelled as I slammed the door to my office. I paced around behind my desk and pulled the scrunchy out of my hair and threw it onto my desk. I wove my hands into my hair as I swore under my breath. "Anabell, open up." I heard Todd call from the other side of the door. I sat down at my desk. "Go away." I told him and grabbed a folder. I had other things I could do, I didn't need that case. But I wanted it. My door opened and Todd stepped in closing the door behind him. "I just want to be left alone." I said and then looked at him. He was smiling. "I could understand that you would want to be left alone if you lost the chance to do this case. But you didn't, you got the job." He said. I looked at him in disbelief. "I got the job?" I asked and stood up. "You got the job." He told me and I wanted to scream. "I got it, I got it." I said and then ran to him and jumped into his arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." I said and he laughed. "Don't thank me. Thank those two." He said and pointed out the door window. I looked out and there were two men talking to the man in the blue suit. One man looked to be 6'3", 6'4", black and white face paint, a jean jacket with the word 'BLAZE' written on the back and a pair of matching jeans. The other was about 6' maybe a little shorter, black, white and red face paint, a red 'Zug-Island' t-shirt and a pair of black jean shorts. "Them?" I asked and then looked at Todd in disbelief. They looked like these two guys I had seen on tv a long time ago. Called themselves the 'Insane Clown Posse', I didn't understand their music, but I guess a lot of people don't.

"Those are the last two remaining members of Dark Lotus." Todd said. "They broke up?" I asked and he shook his head. "The other four are in jail." He told me and I nodded my head slowly. "They are taking you to the jail so you can talk tot he other four members." Todd told me and I nodded. I walked over to my desk and grabbed my coat. "How does my hair look?" I asked and he nodded, "good." He said and I smiled. I walked past him and out the door. I slipped my coat on as I approached the three men. "Why don't they just buy their way out?" The shorter one asked. He had a sort of lisp. "They've probably been tried for the same thing more than once." I said as I walked past them. "That's her?" I heard one of the men ask. "Yeah." I heard the blue suited man say. "She's hott." I heard the shorter one say and blushed.

I walked into a room that had a large one way window to the left. I saw four men standing and sitting around the room. There was a lot of smoke in the room. I coughed and they all looked up at me. I smiled through the smoke then sat down at the table. One man had dred locks that reached to his shoulders, he was thin, not to thin but no big either, just right. There was a man that was about the same size and he had short green hair. There was a man that was larger then the others that had short blonde hair. Then there was another man that had brown hair and was about the same size as the first two. "Gentlmen, my name is Anebell Lee." I said and looked around at all of them. The one with dred locks and the one with blonde hair looked at each other and then just shook their heads. "I'm Violent J, this is Shaggy 2 Dope, Jamie Madrox, and The Monoxide Child." Violnt J said, he was the one with the blonde hair. Shaggy was the one with the dred locks. Monoxide child was the one with green hair and Jamie was the brunette. "I am going to be your lawyer, and I just want you to tell me what happened, in your own words. One at a time." I said and they all looked among each other. "Why?" Shaggy asked and I smiled. "So I'll know the true parts and the false parts. We've arranged for you to be able to walk the halls as you please. As long as you stay in this hall." I said and dismissed Shaggy, Monoxide, and Jamie. They all got up and left. "So tell me about the encounter." I said and he started talking.

TBC... 


	3. The Trial

The Love Of My Life: Chapter 3: The Trial.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the members of Dark Lotus.  
Third Person.

Anabell walked up the stairs to the large white building. She sighed as she reached the top of the stairs and walked to the front doors. She pulled them open and was greeted with a wall of reporters. She pushed through them and walked to the the court room door. She pulled it open and walked in. She was greeted with a fairly empty court room. She walked in and walked to her table. She saw Shaggy and Violent J sitting there with matching suits white suits. "Ah, Anabell Lee. I was wondering when I'd get to take a crack at you." A tall man said as he walked to the other table and set down his bfeif case. "Bob Christies. Nice to see you." She said with a fake scence of happiness. He walked over to her and held out his hand. When she took it he pulled her close. "If you think I'm going to take it easy on you because you're a woman, you've got another thing coming to you." He said and she smiled at him when she pulled away. "Do your best Bob, I'll show you that you never send a man to do what a woman can do three times better." She said and turned away from him. "Nice suits." She said as she sat down next to Shaggy. "Thanks." They said in unison.  
"Defence calls Joey Ulster to the stand." Anabell said adn felt her knees go weak when he moved past her.

-------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------

"Joey come on!" Big J yelled. Joey was holding Bells hands as they faced each other. "Joey!" Big J yelled again. "Go." Bell said as she tried to turn from him. The cops had to be right around the corner. They had broken into a liquior store and the owner had still been in the back and called the police. They were the only three that ran to the right. "Bell." Joey said and pulled her back around. "Joey, if you don't go we'll all get caught. Don't be stupid this time." She said and tried to pull away again, but he pulled her back. "I love you." He said and time stopped for her. She had, had a huge crush on him for the longest time but she never told him in fear that he would laugh at her. And here he was telling her this. "I love you too." She told him and kissed him on the lips. To a grown up this would have been cute. Two 12 year olds telling each other that they love each other. "Now go." She said and ran toward where the cops were going to be coming from. "Wait." He called be she didn't stop. He turned and saw Big J standing on the side of a building. "Did you see that?" He asked when he got to Big J. "She kissed me."

-------------------End Flashback------------------------------------------

Joey walked up to the stand and sat down. "Mr. Ulster." Anabell started as she walked toward him. "Did any of the children have a weapon of any sort?" She asked and walked toward the evidence table. "Yeah, 5 of them had knives, the other two had guns." He told her and she grabbed the items. She walked over to the jury and set them down on another table for them to see. "Did the kids pull the weapons?" She asked. "Yeah, one with one of the guns said that our music sucked and that he was going to make sure no more records came out." Joey said and she nodded. "Did you feel threatened by them?" She asked and he said 'yes'. "No further questions. your witness." She said and turned her back. She was walking back when she saw Violent J chuckle. She turned her head and saw that Joeys eyes were glued to her ass. She sat down in the chair and his eyes traveled up to her face. And she glared at him. He looked at Bob.

"So you abused a group of 15 year old boys for 'dissing' your music? You took it upon yourselves to punish these boys. What legal rights did you have?" Bob asked and Joey shook his head. "None...but-" "But nothing, you beat up 7, 15 year old boys for saying 'Dark Lotus sucks"  
Bob said and Joey shrugged. "My son was one of those BOYS. You BASTARD!" Bob yelled and she stood. "Objection!" She yelled. "Family ties should not be allowed. It will cloud his judgement and also make him worse, then he already is." She added with a smirk. "You BITCH! I should-" "That will be enough counceler. Mrs. Lee has a point." The hammer dropped. "This trial will be set to next week, same time. If you boys do not have an attorney by then I will have no right to keep these men in jail." The judge said and stood and left the court room. Anabell smiled to herself as she gathered papers back into her breif case. Joey walked back around her and she felt something brush her butt. She watched as he lowered his hands from above his head and set them down on the table and she blushed the idea of what the thing could have been. "So all we have to do is wait?" Joey asked and she nodded. "Just wait until the guards let you out next week or until they pull you into the court room again." She said and motioned for the guard to take them away. "See you soon." Joe said with a smile and she left. 


	4. Joe and Joey Find Out

The Love of My Life Chapter 4: Joe and Joey Find Out.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any members of Dark Lous.

Anabell paced in front of the phone having a battle with herself. 'This is stupid.' She told herself as she looked at the phone again and sighed. 'Just call.' She said and then picked up the phone. She dialed the number that Violent J had given her and it rang twice. She was about to hang up when some one picked it up. It was a woman. "Hello?" She asked in a bored tone. "Hello. This is Anabell Lee. I was wondering if I could talk to Joesph Bruce." Anabell said and there was a pause. "Umm, I think you have the wrong number lady. It's some woman named Anabell Lee. She wants to talk-" The woman was cut off and she heard the phone change hands. "Hello?" She heard the voice that she had not wanted to talk to. "Hello, this is Anabell Lee and I just wanted to call and inform you that the boys did not find an attorney in time and you will no longer need to.. wait where are you?" She asked and heard a chuckle. "The guards let us out ealier on in the morning. Told us that the boys didn't find any one. We've been out celebrating." He said and heard some one yell in the background. "Ok, well, I'll let you get back to your party." She said but he told her to wait.

Joey walked into the back room with the phone still close to his face. He closed the door and sat down on one of the couches. "I know your policy of not dating your clients cause Paul asked you out and he told me all about it. But since I'm no longer one of your clients do you think it would be possible for us to hook up?" He asked adn heard a pause on the phone. He looked around the room while he waited for her answer. He was hoping she wouldn't turn him down. And she didn't. Well not really. "I don't know. I barely even know you." She said and then he heard her laugh. "Don't know him. That's a good one Bell. You pretty much had sex with him against that tree in your back yard." She said then gulped when she noticed she was still on the phone with him. "Umm, I'll think about it." She said and waited for him to call her a crazy bitch and tell her he never wanted to see her again but he just sat there smiling at the phone. "That was you?" He asked and she sqeaked out a yes. "What happened to you?" He asked thinking back to the young fire ball that he fell for.

---------------------------Flaskback--------------------------------------

Joey sat up in his bed as he heard the door to his room close. He looked at the door and saw Bell stnading there with a smile. "Bell." He said and covered his morning wood up. She only laughed. "Get up, were going to the park." She said and walked over to the bed. She sat down next to him and he just sat there looking at her. "What?" She asked when he didn't move. "Are you going or are you just going to sit there?" She asked and he looked down at the blanket that covered him. "Could you ... uh... go wait outside the door till I'm ready?" He asked and she smiled. "No I want to see all of you." She said and started to crawl on him. She straddled him and the door flew open. His mother stood there with a look of shock on her face. "Mom!" He sqeaked out and she fell off the bed. "I'm sorry Mrs. Ulster." She said and walked past his mother and into the hallway. He came out a few minutes later fully dressed and looked at her. "Are you ready now?" She asked but he could see the slight blush on her face. "Yeah." He said and walked past her only to stop a few steps from her. "Oh and next time you try to seduce me, make sure my mom isn't home." He said and ran when she glared at him.

-------------------------End Flashback------------------------------------

She looked at her friend who stood in the doorway of her bed room making kissing noises at her. "I grew out of my bad kid faze when my aunt died." Anabell sai and then threw a pillow at her friend. "Oh, sorry." He said and she turned away from the doorway. "It's ok." She said and was about to saw something when the pillow hit her in the back of the head. "Chealsy, I'm going to kill you." She said and the pillow back at her. "Could you wait for just a second?" Anabell asked and Joey said 'yeah'. She put the phone down and stood up. She was tackled to the bed and she wrestled with her friend.

Joey took the phone away from his ear and looked at it as if it had grown legs. He brought it back to his ear and listened to the screaming and giggling from the other end. He heard the bed creak and smiled. The door to the back room opened and Joe walked in and closed it behind him. "What are you doing man?" He asked and Joey waved him over. "Listen to this." He said and pushed the phone into Joes hand. Joe put it to his ear adn smiled. "Who are you talking to?" He asked and Joey smiled. "You remember that girl that lived down the road from us. The one that we always got in trouble with?" Joey asked and Joe nodded. "That's her." He said and Joe shook his head. "No way, how did you get her number?" He asked and Joey nodded. "She's our lawyer." He said and Joe almost dropped the phone.

Anabell pushed Chealsy onto her back and straddled her. "Say you give." Anabell said and smiled when Cheasly gave in. She got up and grabbed the phone. "Hello? Are you still there?" She aked and got no answer. "Joey?" She asked adn began to fix her hair. "I'm going to give you an address ok. I want you to meet there. If you show up I'll really think about you and I. If you don't. Well I go on living like I do." Joey grabbed the phone from Joe and held it to his ear. He grabbed a pad of paper and wrote down the address. She hung up before he could ask what it was for.

Dark Lotus pulled up to the building and Shaggy turned off the car. He saw Anabell and another woman standing outside the door smoking. "She has all kinds of surprises hidden in that little body of hers." J said and they all laughed. "Damn, look at her." Monoxide said. She was waering a pair of leather pants and a halter top. Her friend was a blonde will big boobs. She was about as tall as Anabell but a little less curvey. She wore a short skirt and a tube top. They all got out of the car and Anabell threw her smoke on the ground when she saw them. She looked at Joe first. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt. Paul was wearing a pair of jeans, a black shirt and a jean jacket. Jamie was wearing the same as Paul. James wore a red 'Twiztid' shirt and a pair of black jeans. Chris wore a pair of black jeans and a plain blue shirt. Joey wore a black 'Insane Clown Posse' T-shirt and a pair of blue jean pants. She stepped forward and greeted them all. "Well then, let's get this patry started." She said and led them inside. 


	5. A Night Out

The Love of My Life Chapter 5: A Night Out Disclaimer: I do not own any members from Dark Lotus.

"Now this is a place that I could get used to." Shaggy said over the music and then looked at Anabells ass. He tapped Joes shoulder and pointed at it. Joe made a move to grab it when Joey grabbed his hand. He shook his head and laughed. "Anabell!" They heard from to their left. The men turned to see a man stumble over to them and grab Anabell around the waist and put his hand on her ass. "Jake, get off." She said and pushed at his chest but he didn't budge. "Come on baby, let's dance." He said adn she pushed at him again shaking her head. Chealsy tried to pull him off but he just shouldered her off. "I think the woman said to leave her alone." Shaggy said stepping toward the guy and Anabell. "This is my girlfriend, leave us alone." He said and Shaggy started to back down. "Ex-girlfriend. Jake we broke up." She said and pushed at him again. "I say when it is over." He said and she pushed at him and he finally let go. "Fine." She said and grabbed Shaggy by the shirt and pulled him to her. She smashed her mouth to his and kissed him passionately. J looked at them in surprise. Shaggy opened his mouth wider and and pushed his tongue into her mouth. "Fuck you slut. We're over." Jake said and stumbled away. Bell let go of Shaggy and he stood there looking at her. "Thanks." She said and walked on with Chealsy. "Oh shit." J said adn looked at Shaggy. "Fuck me." Blaze said and looked at the lawyer and then at Shaggy. "Wow." Shaggy said and walked after the two girls.

"You want to dance sugar?" Monoxide asked and stroked the girls arm. She gave him a disgusted look, grabbed her drink and walked away. Monoxide brushed it off and moved to to the next girl. Shaggy laughed as he watched Monoxide get brushed off again. "Aww, he got brushed off again. Chealsy, come on." She said and walked toward Monoxide. "Where is she going?" Shaggy asked and watched as she walked over to Monoxide and slapped him. He watched as she yelled at him then walked away like she was crying and he watched Chealsy glare at him and then walked after her. When they were out of sight three girls walked over to Monoxide and started flirting with him. "Damn." Blaze said as Monoxide started walking to the exit with the three girls. Anabell came out of the bathroom and squealed when she saw that Monoxide was leaving with the girls. She walked back over to the table and grabbed Joeys hand. "Come on, dance with me." She said and pulled him out of his seat. He followed her to the dance floor and watched her hips as she moved through the crowd. She turned and pulled her to him again. She moved against him and he moved against her.

"That girl that the lawyer is with-" "Bell." J said and Madrox looked at him. "Who?" He asked and J smiled. "The lawyer, her name is Bell." He said and Blaze gave him a confused look. "I thought her name was Anabell." He said then thought over what he had just said and laughed. "Nevermind." He said. "Anyway, that girl that Bell is with can really move. Look at her." Jamie said and they all looked at her and they watched her grind with a guy. J looked at Shaggy and Bell and smiled.

---------------------------Flashback-----------------------------

Bell walked into the room and sat down next to him. "It's so fucking hot out there." She said and waved her hand in her face like a fan. He looked at her. She was just begining to develop and she still wore tight shirt. He wasn't the type to look at girls the way that Joey did but he couldn't help himself. He looked at her and she looked at him. "Do you like what you see?" She asked and puffed out her chest and turned to him. He moved away from her a bit and she laughed. "Let's go to the river." Joey said and Bell looked at jim like he was crazy. "I don't have my suit." She said and then he saw her blush. He loved her. The way she would blush even though she was a bad ass. "So." He heard himself say then blushed. "Oh, yeah there we go Joe." Joey said and Bell slapped him on the arm. "Fine you two can go swimming. I'll just watch." She said and stood up. They left Joes house and walked to the river. Joe and Joey stripped down to their boxers and jumped in. She kicked off her shoes and sat on the bank. "Well if it isn't the slut and her two pimps." A kid said as he walked to the river. One of the reasons that Bell didn't swim was because she couldn't. They had to hold her and she didn't want them coping a feel. "Keep moving." She said and turned from him. He walked over to her and Joey and Joe swam toward the bank. But they didn't swim fast enough. The kid pushed her in and she began to scream and sink. She thrashed around and looked at the surface with wide eyes. "Joey!" JOe yelled. Joey climbed ontot he bank and hit the kid. He then dove back into the water and grabbed Bell. He pulled her up as she was still thrashing around and got her above the surface. She held onto him with dear life and he started to go down again. "Bell, loosen up." He said but she didn't do anything. Joe swam over to them and pulled her off of Joey. Joey climbed up on the bank and held out his arms. Joe handed her to him and climbed on the bank. He walked over to where they had put the towels and grabbed one. He walked back over and Joey laid her in Joes lap. He wrapped the towel around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. He held her like that until Joey had dressed then he handed her to him and got dressed. Joey carried her home but Joe never took his eyes off her.

------------------------------End Flashback--------------------------------

He'd froze. That was why he didn't save her. She thanked Joey for it and he got a thanks, but he hadn't done anything for her. He watched as Bells friend took off in the direction of Bell and then they both walked tot he bar.

"Hey Todd." Bell said as she walked to him and hugged him after Chealsy hugged him. "One of the boys said that one of the members called the police and told them that one of the members got a hold of him with in the last 20 minutes. Shabby?" He asked and Anabell sighed. "Shaggy. But he's been here for the last hour." She said and looked at the table where they were all sitting and standing. "How do you know?" He asked. Anabell knew that Todd had always thought of her has his. She had to think of something that did not consist of her telling him that she had been dancing with him. But before she could come up with something Chealsy blurted out the truth. "Cause has been dancing with him for like half an hour." She said then slapped her hand over her mouth. Todd looked at me then walked in the direction of the guys. He was pushing people out of the way and Anabell was following him. "Todd, Todd stop this. " She said while apologizing to people that Todd was pushing. "Hey, it's the lawyer dude." Blaze said and stood up to greet him. Shaggy was turned half way around when Todds hand connected with his face. Shaggy stumbled back and the rest of Dark Lotus stood up. "She is mine. You keep your fucking hands off of her!" Todd yelled and was about to attack again but Anabell stepped in front of him. "Don't touch him.' She said and he looked down at her. "I am not yours, you do not own me. You never have owned me and you never will own me." She said and glared at him. He slapped her across the face and she stumbled back into Shaggy. He caught her and she pushed away from him. She attacked Todd and got him tot he ground she sat on his chest and punched him in the face until Joey pulled her off. "Cops." He said to her and she looked at the doorway. "I know a back way." She said and grabbed her coat. "Cheals, please hold them off as long as you can." She said then led them out the back way and into the alley. She ran to the right while Blaze, ABK, and Madrox went left. She jumped onto the fence and begn to climb. They all jumped down and Monoxide looked at her. "You're a lawyer. How do you know how to escape the cops?" He asked and she smiled. "I learned from the best." She said and ran. "There they go!" They heard and ran faster. "I haven't done this in years." Joe said and she nodded. "Neither have I." She turned to the right with Joey and the other two went left. "Do you always turn right?" He asked and she smiled. "Only got caught once didn't I?" She asked and he nodded. They took another right and she ran to a door and opened it. She ran inside and pulled him in with her. She ran up the steps and then when they reached the third floor she pushed open the door and ran down the hall. She got to a door and knocked on it. The door open to reveal a man with a sheet wrapped around his waist. "Is this a bad time?" She asked and turned from him. "Uh, kinda, who is this?" The man asked and she sighed. "Look we need a place to stay for the night. "If this is a bad time then we need to go somewhere else." She said and he ushered them in. He closed the door and locked it behind them. Bell walked over to the couch and sat down. Shaggy sat down next to her. "Kyle, who is it. Shit Bell." The girl dodged back into the room and Bell looked at Kyle. "Marcey? You're fucking Marcey?" And he shrugged. She asked me out to dinner." He said. There was a knock on the door and Kyle asked who it was. "It's Todd." Came Todds voice. Bell got up and grabbed a number plate off the counter and ran to the closet. She slid it on and then ran back to the couch and grabbed Shaggy. She pushed him into the closet and then walked in behind hima nd closed the door.

TBC... 


	6. In The Closet

The Love of My Life Chapter 6: In The Closet Disclaimer: I do not own any of the members from Dark Lotus.

Anabell reached her hand and felt Shaggys chest. She ran her hand over it then removed it. Now she knew where he was. She felt around her and felt the wall. She leaned against it and slid down to the floor. She grabbed Joeys leg and felt him jump. He knelt down and looked at the spot where he knew she was. He looked at the door when he heard the other door open. "Don't worry. Law says that if a door is closed and has a number on it. If they don't have a warrant they can't search the room." She whispered. "Are they here?" They heard Todds voice. "Is who here?" Kyle asked and they heard a snort from Todd. "Anabell and her friend." Todd said. "Todd, you know as well as I do that I haven't seen Anabell since we broke up two years ago." They heard Kyle say and Shaggy looked in the direction that Bell was in. "I've been told differently. I was told that you two still kept in touch with each other. And you want to know what burned me the most?" Todd asked. "She didn't go out with you?" Kyle asked sarcastically. "Funny, no it was the that they two of you didn't tell me. She told me that she hated you and that she was never going to speak to you again. You told me that you still loved her and you knew that you didn't have another chance with her. Why'd you lie. I thought we were friends." Todd said and Bell sighed inwardly. They had been friends. It was just that Todd became fixated with her and she didn't want him so she told hm that she didn't want anything to do with anything that related to Kyle. So Kyle lost one of his friends. Kyle didn't care though. Todd never was a good friend. "Why don't you go check at Jakes house. I thought they were going out." Kyle said knowing full well that they had broken up. "Those two broke up." Todd told him. "They did. I thought those two were 'meant for each other.'" Kyle said and Todd laughed.

Anabell looked at the door and then back at the opposite wall where Joey had moved right after the 10 minute marker. Marcey had already left and it seemed like those two were catching up on old times. She felt something moved by her thigh and reached down. It was Joeys foot. "comm here." He whispered and she crawled to him. He turned her and she sat between his thighs and rested against his chest. She remembered the last time she had sat like this.

---------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------

Bell walked into the house and almost retched at the smell of liquior that was hovering in the house. Her aunt wasn't one to drink but when she did she drank a lot. Though she never drank alone. Bell walked into the kitchen to see her aunt passed out on the floor and a man standing by the sink. "Who are you?" Bell asked and the man turned to her. "Names Ben. Guess you mommy here can't hold her liquior to well." He said with a laugh. "She's not my mommy. She's my aunt." She said in disgust to the man. He looked shaggy. (no pun intended) "So where is your mommy little girl?" He asked adn she pointed up. "No she ain't I was already looking for more booze." He said as he stumbled to her. "Not upstairs you dim wit. She's in heaven. She died." She said and then turned away from him. "No body calls me a dim wit you little bitch." He said and grabbed her. She pulled away from him and ran for the door. She didn't reach it before he grabbed her and pulled her back into the kitchen. The sounds of him beating her were heard all around the house.

Joey walked down the stairs to answer the door. His mother was having a tea party with her sisters. He walked past the living room and one of his aunts grabbed him by the arm. "Well look at you. You have grown so much." She said and pinched his cheek. He smiled at her and refrained the need to run from her. She turned away from him and he walked to the door. He opened it and gasped at the sight before him. "Bell." He said and caught her before she hit the floor. He pulled her into the house and kicked the door shut. He leaned against the wall and slid down it so she sat between his legs with her back to him. "MOM!" He yelled and his aunt looked around the corner. "Dear Jesus." She said and told his mother to call the hospital. Bell roller her head so it lay on his shoulder and tried to smile at him. He brushed hair out of her eyes nd 'shhh'ed her. About twenty minutes later the ambulance pulled up outside and they came to the house with a stretcher. They put Bell on it and Joey told his mother to call Joe adn tell him to meet them at the hospital but not to tell him that Bell was hurt. The last thing he needed was to worry about Joe getting in trouble with the cops again. He got into the back of the ambulance with Bell and the nurse. "Is she going to be ok?" He asked and held Bells hand. "Your girlfriend will be just fine once we get her to the hospital." The nurse told him.

-------------------------------End Flashback------------------------------------------

At some point in time they had both drifted off to sleep cause they were now being woken up by Kyle. "Hey Anabell, wake up." He shook Bell and Joey grabbed his hand. "Let her sleep." He said then moved her to he could lift her up with one arm around her back adn the other under her knees. He walked out of the closet and looked at the couch. "He fell asleep about twenty minutes ago. He's a very heavey sleeper, he won't bother you. Go out the back way though." Kyle said as he opened the door for Joey. "What's your name anyway?" Kyle asked. "Joey." Joey said and Kyle nodded. "Heard a lot about you while Bell and I were still just hanging out. I never believed her though. She was always a good girl when I was with her. She told me all about the times you'd have to run from the cops, or when she almost drowned. Pretty exciting things. I hope that some time we can sit down and talk." Kyle said and Shaggy nodded. He walked out of the apartment and down the halls the way that Bell had led him and out the back doors. Just his luck. it was raining out. He manuvered Bell so he could get his jacket off then drapped it over her. He walked out into the rain and began to walk toward the hotel that they were staying at.

TBC... 


	7. Back to Work

The Love of My Life Chapter 7: Back to Work Diclaimer: I do not own any of the members from Dark lotus.

Shaggy walked into the hotel room turned right. He walked to a door and pulled it open. He walked in and set Bell down on the bed. He pulled the jacket off of her and pulled back the blankets. He moved her to the right spot them pulled her shoes off. He tucked her into his bed then grabed a pillow and walked into the living room. He sat on the couch and turned on the tv. He propped the pillow on the arm of the couch and laid down. He was watching Law & Order when Joe and Chris walked in with a couple of bags. "I thought that maybe this was going to be a second time getting caught for Bell. Did you bring her home?" Joe asked and Joey sook his head. "She's sleepng in my bed right now." He said and the two guys nodded. "Taking the couch. Where am I gonna sleep then?" Chris asked and Joe told him he could sleep in his bed. He'd take the floor in the living room.

Anabell woke up to a warmth. She opened her eyes and noticed that she wasn't in Kyles closet anymore. She pulled the covers back and saw that only her shoes were missing. She found them on the side of the bed. She got out of the bed and walked into the living room. She saw a set of feet handing off the side of the couch and went over to them. She saw Joey adn Joe sleeping in front of the tv like they used to. She ran her ndex finger up the sole of Joeys foot and watched him twitch his foot then she walked into the kitchen. She found little in the kitchen but her aun had always said, 'less is more,' and set about making breakfast.

Joey woke up to a tingle in his leg. He grabbed for his pants but they weren't by the couch. He opened his eyes and looked at Joe. He was in his boxers and wife beater. Joey looked down at himself and saw that he only had on his boxers. 'Bell.' He thought then caught the smell of bacon. He sat up right and looked in the kitchen. Blaze was sitting at the table alone eating. "Hey." He sid when he saw Shaggy sit up. "Wher's Bell?" He asked. "She's taking a shower." Blaze said then set back to eating. Joey got up and walked into the kitchen. "Man you should really put some clothes on." Blaze said and looked away. "You want it." He said then sat down at the table. Joe came in a few minutes later and they were all eating when Bell came out of the bathroom in a towel. She walked into the kitchen nd grabbed a piece of bacon off of Joes plate. "Why do you always stal my food?" He asked in a whinny voice. "Cause you don't guard your plate like some type of animal." She said and earned a glare from Joey. "Animals don't give up there beds to people." He said and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh, whoevers tooth brush is in there. I used it. I believe it was blue." She said as she walked into Joeys room and closed the door. "She had to use mine." Joe said and looked down at his plate. "She steals my food, uses my tooth brush, gets me in trouble in school, and with the cops. She's a curse." Joe said. "A lovely curse." Chris said around a mouth full of food. "A drop dead gorgeous curse." Joey said then put a piece of bacon in his mouth. "A curse all the same." Joe said then began to eat again.

Anabell walked into the office and found her stuff waiting for her at the greeters desk. "Where is he?" She asked and walked past the desk. "He's in a meeting." The woman said and got up to try and stop Anabell. The woman was about three inches shorter than Bell, she was rounder that Bell and she had on a pair of pink kapri pants and a yellow shirt. Bell slammed open the confrence room door and looked at Todd who stood before the whole group of poeple. "Bell, how nice it is to see you again." He said and she saw the bruises that she had left on his face. "Why?" She asked adn he excused himself and grabbed her arm. He dragged her into his office and closed the door. "You know the rule. The rule is simple. Don not date the clients." Todd said and she glared at him. "It was not a date and he is no longer a client." She said and crossed her arms over her chest. "He is until that paper is signed damn it and you know that. That paper was never signed. "We met at the bar." She said simply. "So it was a date." He said and she shook her head. "We more like ran into each other there." She said and he nodded. "Well, I don't care anymore. You are fired and that is final." He said and she wound back and hit him again. He fell onto his desk and she threw open the door. She turned to him and looked at him. "Your pitiful." She said and walked into the the office. She turned back to the door where he now stood holding his jaw. "I think all of you should know that Todd is gay, and he has a small penis. His boyfriend told me." She watched the look of horror cross Todds face then the door his office slammed shut.

Joey and Joe walked into the dressing room and were greeted be a lot of the JCW wrestlers. "Hey, heard about your case." One guy said. "I watched it on the tv. That lawyer that you guys had was hott." Another said. They walked into the back and set down their bags. Joes cell phone rang and he answered it. "Hey Bell, you got fired. Hang on slow down, where are you?" Joe asked and Joey looked at him with concern on his face. "Your in the parking lot. Listen Joey will be out shortly. Ok just sit here ok?" He asked and Joey started walking to the door. He walked out and Bell was standing at the door way to the main dressing room. "Shit." A lot of men said and tried to duck out of her sight. She stood there with black tear lines down her face. "What happened?" He asked and she shrugged. "My stuff was packed when I got there." She told him and he nodded. "You alright?" He asked and she shrugged. "I don't know yet." She said and he nodded. "Come on." He said and led her to the back room.

TBC... 


	8. 3D & Gweedo

The Love of My Life Chapter 8: Gweedo and 3D Disclaimer: I do not own any of the members of Dark Lotus.

Shaggy and Voilent J left the back room and walked to the announcement table. They took their seats and gave the list of people that would be wrestling. Rude boy walked down the ramp and into the ring. He was kind of large, black hair, and scars that lased his forehead. Nate the Mack was the next one down. He was rather large. Black hair also and some scars. "Look at this mother fucka." Shaggy said and J nodded while laughing. "Look at the size of him Gweedo." He said and Shaggy nodded. They announced the fights and picked on all the fighters while they wrestled. Anabell sat in the back with some of the boys talking about Joey and Joe. "So you grew up with the two of them?" Rude Boy asked. "Yeah." She said. "How come I never met you?" He asked and she looked at him. He looked familiar. She looked him over again. "Every one called me Bell when I was younger." She told him and he seemed to think. "Wait, the Bell. The Bell that always ran to the right when the cops came?" He asked and she nodded and he smiled. He laughed and then hugged her. "I haven't seen you in years. What made you come back here?" He asked and she shrugged. "I really never left Detroit." She told him. "You just left Delray." He stated instead of asked but she nodded all the same. The door opened to the dressing room and Al Snow walked in. "Hey, who's the girl?" He asked in a non-sexist type of way. "Anabell Lee, I'm a lawyer." She said as she stood up. "For the two dorks out there?" He asked and she nodded and he laughed. "Thought so. Hey, you want to accompany me to the ring tonight?" He asked in hope she would say yes. "I don't know." She said and sat back down. "You get front row seats, and you get to sit next to Gweedo and 3D." Al said and she looked at him weird. "Gweedo and 3D, who is that?" She asked and Rude Boy laughed. "Shaggy and J." He told her and she nodded. "Ok, I'll accompany you out tonight. When is your match?" She asked. "Next."

"Al Snow being accompanied by Gweedo's girlfriend, Bell!" The announcer said and Shaggy looked up. "What?" He asked and looked at Violent J. They both looked up to see Al come out first then stop and Bell came out in a blue dress. The dress was strapless and reached to the floor and clung to her body like a second skin. There were cat calls coming from all over the place. She blushed and Al held out his arm. She took it with a nod and he led her down to the ring. He walked through the ring with her then held open the ropes. She looked at Shaggy who had a dumbstruck look on his face and Al ushered him over. Shaggy jumped out the his seat and ran to help her out of the ring. He set her down and walked her over to the booth. He grabbed a chair from close by and sat down next to her. He gave her his head set and grabbed the other head set. She smiled at him and then smiled at Violent J. "How you doing baby?" J asked then leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm fine how are you?" She asked then smiled at him when he said 'fine'. She turned to Shaggy who's eyes hadn't left her breasts. "He always did have a problem with staring as I do remember." She said and Rude Boy laughed in the back. "Yeah he did." J said then reached over and pushed Shaggy's shoulder. "What? Has the match started?" He asked and looked at the ring. "And always afraid to admit it." J said and she laughed. Her laugh was music to the crowd as they listened to them.

"What were you doing down there?" Shaggy asked as he walked into the dressing room. "You never gave her any bounderies." Rude Boy said and Shaggy glared at him. Then he sighed and hung his head. "You're right." He said then walked in the back. "J, I... I ...uh noticed a ring on Joey's finger. Is he married?" She asked dreding the worst. "Yeah, he is. But don't worry about it. She's not the jealous type." He said and she nodded. "Who is she?" She asked. "Do you remember that girl, the one that always used to bug you cause you acted like a boy." J asked and she nodded. "That is who he is married to." He told her and she almost lost her jaw. "He used to hate that girl." She said snd he just shrugged. "They met somewhere and like a month later they got married." He told her and she was steaming inside. 'I just had to leave didn't I? Had to get out cause I had not future here. I could have married Joey!' She yelled at herself. "He-" She held up her hand to him. "I don't want to hear anymore." She told him and he gave her a questioning look. "I need some fresh air." She told him and walked out of the room.

"BELL!" Shaggy and J yelled as they walked around the parking lot. "Fuck, where did she go?" Shggy asked himself while J mentally kicked himself in the balls. She had always had feelings for Shaggy when they were little and he just tore her heart out. "J do you see anything?" Shaggy yelled and J looked in his direction. "No!" He yelled back and kicked himself again. 'I shouldn't have acted the way I did.' He said as he kicked himself mentally. "BELL!" J yelled and walked around the front of a car. "Bell?" He asked when he saw a woman crying. "He covered all his bases." She cried. "Bell?" He asked again and the girl looked up at him. It wasn't her. He walked on with out looking back at the girl. He walked into some one and pushed them away. "Chill." Shaggy said as he righted himself. "Sorry dude." He said and they looked at each other. "I told her." J said adn Shaggy looked at him like he had just lost his mind. "Told her what?" Shaggy asked and J told him. "Fuck. Dude, I got a divorce, I was going to tell you tonight." Shaggy told him and J punched himself mentally. 


	9. In The Car

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the members of Dark Lotus or anything that is owned by them. Oh but I wish I owned Shaggy 2 Dope. Oh the things I would do to him. Mmmm, ok got to stop thinking about that or I'll never get this chapter written, ooooooh, I've got a good idea…. LEMON TIME!!! Just a little though, well maybe a lot not sure yet. Hehehehe

Annabell sat in her car with tears streaming down her face. 'Why'd I have to leave?' She kicked herself mentally. She started her car and pulled out of her parking spot. She was almost to the exit when some one ran in front of her car. She slammed on her breaks and watched Joey put his hands on the hood. She saw his take a deep breath then walk to the passenger side and get in. "Hey." He smiled at her.

"Hey." She said back looking out the windshield. She heard him sigh and saw him put the ring on the dashboard.

"That ring doesn't mean anything to me any more. I got a divorce. It became final tonight. I hadn't told J yet, we didn't want to tell any one until it was final." He explained to her.

"Why?" She asked still not looking at him but looking at the ring that sat on the dashboard of her car.

"Look it wasn't because of you, I mean you weren't even around when…"

"I mean why didn't you tell any one until it was final?"

"She didn't want any one to know that I was leaving her. We both knew who our parents would act when they found out about it. I mean her father works in a court; he could have easily made the papers disappear. Bell, I don't love her, never have. The only reason I married her was because I got her pregnant. I wanted to be with my kid. She told me a little while ago that it wasn't even my kid. She had a one night stand with some guy after she'd had one with me. She liked me so she told me that it was my kid." He told her what his ex-wife had told him.

"You loved her in some sort of way to stay with her for that long of a time." She told him.

"Would you at least look at me? I feel like I did something wrong." He told her.

"Did you even like being around her?" She asked still not looking at him.

"Damn it Bell." He grabbed her chin and turned it to him seeing the fresh tears running down her face. "I liked her ok, that was as far as our relationship went. I've only loved, truly loved one person and that person is sitting next to me." Her eyes grew wide and she tore her face away from him.

"Joey…"

"Shut up. I love you ok Annabell? I love you. Funny thing is, is that I've known it since the day that you left and I didn't do anything about it. Not once. Well damn it I'm doing something about it now. I'm not going to loose you again Annabell. Not now that I have you back in my life. I couldn't take loosing you again." He told her then grabbed her chin roughly, turned her face to him and kissed her with a passion he'd never kissed any one with. She was shocked at first then placed her hands on the sides of his painted face and kissed him back. "I…want…you." He told her in between kisses.

"Then take me." She told him pulling away from his lips.

"Here? Now?" Joey asked in surprise.

"Here. Now." She nodded and climbed in the back seat.

"Bell, we're going to get busted for this." He told her watching her take her shirt off. He felt himself harden at the sight of her unclad breasts.

"Do you want me or not?"

"Yeah, but…" She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled into the back seat on top of her. "If we get busted, I'm going to blame this all on you. I'm going to tell them that you seduced…Oh shit." She slipped her hand into his loose jeans and began to stroke him.

"You want me don't you?" She asked and he nodded unable to find his voice. She tightened her grip on his penis and stroked slower eliciting a deep growl from his throat. "I'm telling you to take what you want." She whispered into his ear then licked the back of it causing him to growl again.

"I'm not going to last that long." He told her as he pushed her skirt up and undid his pants. He pushed her panties to the side and positioned himself at her entrance.

"I don't care; I just want you inside of me." She told him and kissed him and he pushed himself into her slowly. As soon as his hips touched hers he blew his load.

"Awe fuck." He moaned.

"You were right. You didn't last that long." She giggled.

"I would have if you wouldn't have played with him so roughly."

"Oh, so he likes it rough?" She asked and watched him smile. "So do I buddy." She said and watched him harden again. There was a tap on the window above Annabell and they both looked up to see J standing there smiling and humping the air. "I know a place near by." She whispered at him pushing at his chest.


End file.
